


tell me i'm forgiven tonight (i wanna fall wide awake now)

by lonelier_version_of_you



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, fuck yeah Jac and Henrik friendship, i s2g everything i write on here is tagged with that lmao, idk how to tag this really, me write about something that isn't henrik being fucked up challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelier_version_of_you/pseuds/lonelier_version_of_you
Summary: Short fic taking place in an AU where Henrik actually has that breakdown that he logically should have. Taken from the same bigger fic that 'like a haunted house (i'm not free at all)' was, but it's not necessary to read that first.





	tell me i'm forgiven tonight (i wanna fall wide awake now)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the Darkened Hearts 'verse - all approximately 27,000 words of it - took a lot out of me and idk when I'll next properly write something. So for now, have this ficlet written back in January/February as part of that one big fic (if you can call a series of vaguely interconnected scenes that may or may not even take place in the same universe a 'fic') I'll never finish.  
I think it's pretty good, though I edited it a bit to make it stand on its own better. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Title from Nobody Can Save Me by Linkin Park.

Jac comes into Henrik’s office, one day. Technically, she's not meant to be starting her shift for a while yet, but she needs to catch Henrik first and ask him about that new policy the hospital is considering implementing, because it sounds _completely ridiculous_.

All thoughts of that stop, though, when she walks in only to find Henrik asleep on the floor.

On one hand, she thinks she should wake him. He really can't afford to be sleeping on the job, and seriously, the fucking _floor? _That can't be any fun and it definitely can't be comfortable.

On the other hand, though, he looks almost blissfully tranquil in a way Jac doesn't think she's ever seen him look before. It makes it seem all the more like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders the rest of the time.

Hesitantly, she takes off her coat. Henrik stirs, muttering something about how he’s “sorry” and “just exhausted at the moment, I hope you understand.”

Jac sighs, folding her coat, before kneeling down. Henrik’s definitely not in any state to drive right now, so she bites back a comment asking him to go home, and decides to just let him get as much sleep as he can instead.

“Don’t tell a soul about this. And when I next see you, I want you properly rested and this coat returned to me.” She lifts his head the slightest bit and slips the folded coat underneath as a makeshift pillow. “Now, go back to sleep.”

Henrik does, almost immediately, and Jac wonders when he last got a proper night’s rest.


End file.
